Life is A Crazy Ride!
by Love4Dreams
Summary: AU. Risa Koizumi and Atsushi Otani are online friends. However, the connection between them is cut off all of sudden. Fate brings Otani and Risa together in real life, but then, Risa falls in trouble and have to disguise herself as a guy to hide her identity. She also lives in a guy's dormitory.The story has Adventure too. Two genres are never enough to describe -.-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This chapter is a re-post. I didn't edit before, so i deleted the story before writing any other chapters. I hope it'll be a good enough story. Let me know what you think! :D

**Disclaimer:** "I do NOT own any of the characters in this fic"

* * *

Koizumi Risa's P.O.V

So here i am. Living in this small place. The funny thing is, we're in the 21th century, but no cell phones, no internet, and no TV. We're totally isolated from the outer world. I came here to study for university, but i found out that whoever gets into this place can never get out.

Its Mister Gyuski's orders. He's in charge of this place. I don't know how he managed to trick the government, but to get his full control, he isolated all of us here. Believe it or not, even police can't use guns. He prohibited that and gave them swords. He hired special teachers to give them training on how to use swords, but we're normal people. Even criminals can't use swords. That's how he gets full control on us.

Something even funnier than all of that, i'm here wearing this white dress. Yes, i'm getting married. To who? To the cause of all this mess. Mister Gyuski. Does it make any sense? No, not at all.

All i know is, i was walking in street and the next thing i knew, i was in his office receiving the most confusing awkward proposal i ever saw. Well, it was the only one i saw in reality, but in my anime-drama history in my memory, nobody propose that way. Not with many guards all over the place! He scares me. Then why am i getting married to him?

It's time for our vows. Can't some one come in this moment and say he or she object this marriage?

"I object!"

Wow! Wishes do come true. I looked at the source of the voice expecting to see a prince charming looking at me, but all i saw is a really short guy, light brown hair and wearing a strange mask. Do i know him?

"I love that girl!" Am i seeing and hearing right? He's pointing at me! Everyone started to gossip. Who cares? Isn't it my chance to run away?

End of Risa's P.O.V

* * *

Mister Gyuski nodded for the guards to catch the short guy. To his surprise. Risa was already walking towards that guy. The guy held her wrist and ran off with her.

" What are you doing? Catch them!"

"Quick! Hop on!" The light-brown haired guy said

Risa did hop on the bike.

"Faster! They'll catch us!"

The bike stopped

The guy blinked twice then said: "The tire is out of air"

"Are you for real?" Risa asked in panic.

He just grabbed her wrist again and ran. They got into a building. A hotel. There was no where to hide so they went up the stairs since elevator was busy. Risa suddenly stopped and took her high heels off

"What are you..."

Risa interrupted him:"You have no idea how painfull it is to run in these. Come on!" She ran ahead of him.

Reaching the roof, that was a dead end. Now the guards were facing them. Risa took a step behind

"Be careful! You'll fall" The guy warned.

"Fall?" Risa wondered as they both looked down over the edge..

"This is surely a high building" Risa said, frightened.

"There's a pool down there"

They looked at each other, nodded,

then: " 1..2..Jump! Aaaaaaah!"

*Splash*

"Are you ok?" Asked the guy after breathing out.

"I thought running in this dress was hard. It's harder to swim!" Complained, Risa.

"Let's get out of here. They'll probably use elevator to reach us fastly"

Risa nodded and he helped her out of water. Before they could leave, the guards were already there and started chasing again.

"Quick! You're slow!"

"Try running in a wet dress!" She scolded.

They could ride a bus in the very last moment before doors close.

All people in the bus stared at them. They just tried to ignore them.

The guy laughed:"I can't believe we just jumped off a building!"

" Haha, people must be thinking sky started to rain people" She laughed.

"And in a wedding dress too! Anyhow, i'm glad you recognized me even when i'm wearing this mask"

"About that, ano... Who are you?"

"No Way! You just ran off your wedding, jumped off a building and dis-obeyed Gyuski with someone you don't even know? You are crazy! What if i was a stalker?"

"Getting married to him is crazy enough! I was scared so i just accepted! Ah you are the crazy one. what if you were caught by them? They'd throw you in jail"

" I'm not crazy. Well, i am but not for that reason. I was just helping a friend from losing her life"

" A friend?"

" Baka. I'm Otani. O.T.A.N.I"

"Otani? Like Otani as someone i chat with?"

"Yes, your online friend"

"So you were here! No wonder i haven't heard from you in a year!" She paused for a moment remembering something,

She blushed saying: " Ano... You just said you... You know.. That thing"

"Stop blushing. It's not for real. It's just my 1st time trying to stop a wedding and i didn't prepare a speech"

" What kind of rescue plan is that? You didn't fill bike tires or prepare a speech!"

"Well excuse me! I only knew about this today!"

"Chill out . chill out. I'm glad you're here. You saved me. Thanks"

His gaze softened"Anytime. O..oi! Why are you crying?"

"Waa! I was soo scared i'll live with that old man!"

"Stop crying.. You are safe now, aren't you?" Otani tried to calm her, so flustered.

"*sniff* Y..yes" She tried to stop her tears.

"Anyhow, you think you can cut your hair?"

"Eh? Why?"

"You see, your place will be observed in case you went back. Means you have no place to sleep. You can sleep in the dormitory i'm staying at, but it's a guys dormitory"

"You mean to disguise as a guy?"

"Exactly"

"Okay"

"Is that really okay?"

"I don't have a choice, do i? But how'll they let me in? I'm not a student of your college"

"No worries. My friend will fake application papers for you. He's a genius"

Risa stayed silent for a moment imagining how things may turn, then she said:"Where are we going now?"

"To a shopping mall?"

"Why?"

"Do you plan to walk around with a wedding dress? Not to mention it's also wet. Besides, you need to buy some boys' cloth, then we'll go to cut your hair"

"I'm not sure if i can fool everyone that i'm a guy"

"No worries. They'll believe you. After all, they wouldn't suspect that such a tall person is a girl"

"Speaking of which, i never expected you'd be ..."

Otani interrupted:"Don't even start with it. Ialready told you how tall i am when we were chatting"

"I thought that was one of your jokes"

He didn't bother to talk back and got off the bus dragging her into a shop.

"Here, change into these" He had some cloth in hand

"Waaah! seems so like Umibozu's style! This will be fun"

"Don't make too much fuss! People are staring since the moment we got here!

Risa blushed thinking:

_'Everyone is staring since the moment i ran off the wedding'_

* * *

**A/N:** Shall i continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of Lovely Complex characters.

* * *

Risa's P.O.V

Its morning now. I'm fully awake. Otani is still sleeping. Well, he's sleeping on ground. He allowed me to use his bed since i didn't finish registration yet and i didn't get a room. Actually, that's good. I'm scared as it is. How would it be if i had a room with a room-mate that i don't know in my first night here?

At least in this room, i have Otani. As for online friends, we didn't meet in the most proper way, but i can just be... myself around him. We came late last night since i spent too much time at the place where i was supposed to cut my hair at. I just couldn't give up on my hair that easily and hesitated a lot.

I feel sorry for Otani. He went through too much trying to convince me that it's okay to cut my hair. Well, since we came late, i didn't meet anyone yet, so i'm nervous. So nervous at the whole thing. My heart is beating so fast now thinking of what may happen if they found out i'm a girl.

Otani's room mate just woke! I think i'll just pretend to be a sleep 'till Otani wakes.

*thud*

Oh God! Otani's room mate is on top of me! Why is he on top of me?! I'll shout! No! I shouldn't. No big deal. I'm a guy too right?! Stop blushing Risa!

"Gomen Otani, i tripped" He said. He thinks i'm Otani? Ah, right i'm sleeping on his bed. I didn't dare to open my eyes. Good thing his room-mate is still half a sleep. He got up and left, and i could finally breath out.

End of Risa's P.O.V

* * *

_'Sigh..What a leader' _Nakao thought as he saw Otani laying on the ground.

"Hey Otani. Did you fall off your bed? Wake up"

Nakao took a look at the bed and noticed someone else was there. He took off the blanket quickly exposing the trembling body underneath it, then...

"Wake up Otani! Someone sneaked into our room!"

Otani got up quickly holding a sword :"What? Who?" Then he looked at where Nakao pointed

" Ah! That's a new student. His name is Ris... I mean Reita" Explained, Otani.

"Is that's so? Maybe we should wake him. He's trembling"

Otani went to Risa's side, pretending to wake her. He whispered:" I know you're awake. Relax girl, I got your back"

Risa opened her eyes slowly and got off the bed. Before she could take any step, Nakao placed his arm around her shoulder saying:"Welcome Reita."

Risa blushed nervously and decided to just smile.

In a while. Risa was walking besides Otani. She was planning to accompany him the whole time. It was more safe to her that way. Besides, he's the only one she knew around. He led her to the cafeteria for breakfast. Before she could sit anywhere, a guy jumped on her back making her fall. Otani pushed him away and asked:" Are you okay?"

"yeah"

" Seishiro! His body is weak. Don't jump around!" Otani scolded.

Seishiro with an extra cute pout:"Otani-senpai, please don't yell at me, and it's Seiko-chan. Not Seishiro. Plus, what kind of guys can't carry me? I'm so tiny!"

Otani whispered to Seishiro:" He's sick. He has weak body since birth. Don't bother him, okay?" He lied. He thought it's better to avoid guys getting too close to Risa, and that included preventing Seishiro from doing his habit on her, which was getting a piggy back from someone each day.

"Oh,you got that" Seishiro smiled.

Otani and Risa along with Seishiro sat at a table, then someone joined them.

Suzuki:" Leader, is this the one you need application papers for?"

"Yeah, how is it going with the papers so..." Otani started, but stopped at the giggling voice he heard.

"Anoo... Reita? Why are you laughing?" He asked.

" I can't help it. Hahaha.. Why is everyone calling you Haha Leader? Hahahaha"

Otani with a smirk dancing on his lips:" I just happen to be more important than you think"

Seishiro:"Yes yes, he's so cool"

Risa looked at Otani closely then waved her hand in _'no way'_ sign saying:" Nah 'cool' expression totally doesn't suit you"

Otani was getting really annoyed at the moment and was about to burst out, but Nakao pulled him saying:" Hurry up. Special training today since it's weekend" Seishiro followed the two out of the cafeteria. Risa was about to follow him,but Suzuki started talking to her.

Suzuki:"Reita. You get along very well with Otani. Close friends?"

"Online friendship counts right?" She answered,nervously while watching Otani disappear.

" Yes." He smiled: " I forgot to introduce myself. call me Suzuki"

"Nice to meet you"

"I'm sorry,but i must go. See you later"

_'Is it just me or everyone is finishing fast to get ready for something?' R_isa thought to herself.

She finished fast and went back to the room. She found Otani and Nakao placing masks.

"You stay here. I'll come back in few hours" Otani said when he noticed her existence.

"Few hours?!" Risa panicked. She was still not feeling well about the whole thing.

"You'll be fine. Just lock the door"

"No, i'm going with you"

Nakao:"Let him come. He'll find out soon or later since he's your friend. Also his weak body can use some practice"

otani:"Okay then, but wear this mask in case if anyone saw what we're doing, they won't see our faces"

Risa raised an eye brow:" We'll steal or something?"

"Relax, none of that. You'll find out soon"

Around ten guys went out of the dormitory. All of them wearing masks, much to Risa's confusion. They walked 'till they reached a small forest, then they all lined up. Risa stood next to Nakao when Otani stood in front of them.

" Haruka, you go first" Otani ordered.

Haruka carried two swords, gave Otani one of them and started attacking Otani with the other.

"What the... What's happening?! I'm dreaming, right?" Risa asked.

Nakao:" You're not. Otani's family learned how to use swords for generations. He's teaching us how to fight with it"

" A. He looks awkward acting all cool.

B. It's so strange to see him using a sword.

C. why'd he do that?"

"Aren't 'A' and 'B' the same? As for C, we don't want to live here 'till we die. We have families out there. When the time comes, we'll run. We must know how to fight the police."

"I see. This seems like an anime story"

Seishiro:"What are you two talking about?"

Nakao:"Nothing"

Seishiro looked at Risa:" I'm sure i saw you somewhere before. Ah! You look a lot like 's wife! Her pictures were everywhere!"

Nakao gave him a death glare saying:" Don't be rude. How can you say he looks like a girl? And that bastard's wife too?"

Seishiro:"Gomen"

Risa:" It's fine" She smiled thinking: _'you just stopped my heart!'_

Otani:" I hate to admit it, but that was good Haruka. Reita, you're up next"

"What? I never touched a sword before! What if i hurt you?"

otani:" You can't. Come on i need to know your skill level"

"O..ok" and there she grabbed the sword and started attacking

"What's that? You can't call that fighting. Think of someone you hate!" Otani yelled while avoiding her attacks.

Risa stopped attacking:_'Someone i hate?'_

Otani got closer and whispered:" For example, Gyuski? You lost your hair thanks to him"

Risa got flames in her eyes and started attacking again without giving an alarm, making Otani run for his dear life.

Seishiro:"Waaaah! Is Reita really sick?"

Haruka:"Hahaha, Otani's barely avoiding attacks"

"Stop! Stop! It'll grow back! Believe me it will!" Otani pleaded while still running

Suzuki:"What will grow back?"

Nakao:"I was about to ask you the same"

"I'm Otani! O.T.A.N.I. Not him!" He collided to a tree 'cause he was too busy telling her who he is and wasn't looking. Risa didn't stop in the slightest and was about to cut his head off if he hadn't bent down in the last moment, letting the sword rest in the tree, a half inch above his head.

Otani blinked twice. Silence filled the place for a moment, then..

"What in the world are you doing?! You almost killed me!" Otani yelled in anger

Risa so innocently:"You said to... Attack?"

"Maybe i gave you too much of a motivation, but it's as clear as sun that i'm not the one you hate!"

"True, you're not even close to hight of that one"

" How come you only realize that now?! Wait, i'm not that short!"

Haruka hugged Risa and said:"Well done! Haha, The best show since... Ever!"

"Show? You call that_ 'A show'_ ? I almost lost my life!" Otani complained.

Haruka:"I wish if you saw the look on your face when the sword flew up your head. It was priceless!"

Seishiro:"Don't mind him Otani. Are you okay ? "

Otani took a long breath trying to calm down:"Yes, i am. Let's continue "

* * *

**A/N:** I really can't imagine Otani with a sword, but i'll go on with this idea and see where it'll end. Please bear with me a bit. I think the story will get more serious with next chapters.

**Koizumi Maria:**  
I must thank you for reviewing, and i must thank google translator to allow me to understand your review :3  
I'm glad you agree that i'd continue

**Palomita love1 :**  
How about this chapter? I hope it wasn't going too fast.  
Thanks for the review :DDD

**Lizzard :**  
Thank youuuuu!

**Reychel:**  
If you need read more, I need write more :3 Happy me!  
thank you for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of lovely complex characters.

* * *

Risa Koizumi was sitting on her bed, sketching some outfits and dresses designs. She was mumbling to herself some sort of a tune that Otani recognized right away as one of Umibozu's songs. He himself was smiling, trying to follow on with the melody she was humming. They are room-mates now. Otani found a way to convince Nakao to switch rooms with Risa. After all, he couldn't risk letting her sleep in the same room with an unknown guy who may find out she is a girl. No matter how careful she is, still, lessening risks is always better.

"What are you doing?" Risa asked, wondering why Otani was sitting in same position since a very long time.

"Cleaning the sword?" Otani answered in a 'Can't you see?' look.

"That's what I mean. It's sparkling already"

Otani smirked: "You are just jealous that everyone is giving me attention 'cause I can use it"

"What? Why would i? Didn't you ask me not to touch sword because you are afraid I'll be better than you?"

"True true. You were so good" Nakao popped out of no where. The door wasn't locked.

"Who's side are YOU at?!" Otani exclaimed

" Ofcourse your side"

"How can that be my side?" Otani almost scolded, but he forgot what he just asked when he saw the expression on Risa's face.

"Eeh? Reita! Why are you about to cry? I'm the one being teased here!"

" H..haven't you heard? Umibozu, is coming here"

"No way! He'll get locked up!"

"Another victim is on the way" Nakao sighed.

"We'll not allow that !" Both of Otani and Risa yelled, startling Nakao.

Nakao stepping back wards out of daze:"Then what will you do?"

"When will he come?" Otani asked Risa.

" His tour reaches here in 2 months"

Otani started to write something on a paper, almost burning it at how quick he was writing a over the paper, then he gave it to Nakao.

Nakao had hard time reading what was written, but when he managed to finish reading, he gasped:"Eeh! that means no sleep for us! That's too much practice!"

"Not too much! Umibozu can't be locked here! Although we love him, we understand the feeling of all the fans out there" Otani said while holding tears in his eyes, yet he had a very determined look.

"Yes, we totally do" Risa nodded in agreement.

"So, we'll follow that schedule on paper no matter what. We must reach Umibozu before he reach us, and that can't happen unless we are out for this city" Otani finished explaining.

"then I'll practice too! I must help"

Hearing that, Otani's determination was replaced by a death glare at Risa.

" You . Will . Not."

Risa felt sweat dripping down her forehead.

" O..kay, but why?"

"You don't need to. All I need is to say someone's name, and everyone will run for their lives"

Nakao sighed:"Well, maybe everyone will agree since they want to leave this place as soon as possible"

* * *

A month and a half later..

Risa's P.O.V

I think we're ready now. Everyone's had a good night of sleep. They were all exhausted. We, or let's say 'they' kept training 'til a late hour at night everyday. I was just helping out with giving them water in breaks and keeping enough light around so everyone can see in the darkness of night. Despite the tiring lectures we had through day time , everyone was in that forest for the rest of the day and 'till the early hours of the next morning. No body cared about assignments or so, we all were determined to leave anyways. Today is the day. A good night of sleep was needed, and we got it. We'll make our run from this place, so I'd finally be able to live normally without worrying that Freaky Gyuski will find me and make me his w..wife.

Me and Otani went out to get some snacks in case we needed them on our way. When we get our snacks, we'll start our plan, which is actually... Nothing.

"How are we doing this without a plan?" I asked, confusion filling me to the core.

"We'll leave this city, and if anyone tried to stop us, we'll fight them and run. Simple, isn't it?" Otani answered without looking at me. He was busy picking up some melon bread.

Well, it didn't make sense at all. I mean what he said. How in the world are we going to travel to another place without a car? Can any of us drive anyways?

"We'll be fine. No time to plan. The magazine said Umibozu is coming earlier than schedule. He'll take a train to here tomorrow. We need to stop him " Otani interrupted my thoughts as we headed to the cashier.

"This one, isn't she? Did she cut her hair?" A voice came from behind us

"It's the same short guy too. Although he was wearing a mask, I'm sure he's the one who ran with her" Another voice joined.

Me and Otani turned around to look at who's talking. We could only blink twice at the awkward moment. They were the same guards who chased after us when we ran off from wedding! They're wearing the same black outfit too! Wait, that's not the point!

"E..eh? What are you talking about? Who cut his hair?" I tried to talk, smiling nervously.

Otani yelled:"What are you doing?" He pulled my arm, starting to run.

And there, we go on another chasing game. Well, at least I'm not wearing a dress or high heels.

End of Risa's P.O.V

* * *

Otani and Risa held hands while running. They reached an alley where Otani spotted a good place to hide, but Risa didn't exactly agree.

"The garbage!" He started to climb into it. Not fast enough 'cause Risa pulled him back yelling:"Not in a million years!"

Otani while continuing to run:" You almost made me fall!"

"Just run!" She yelled, out of breath.

"No no! Don't cross the street! The Traffic light just turned green! " He yelled in horror.

"Then we'll pass before the cars!" She answered while already crossing the street.

"Watch the car!"

He pushed her off the way, falling on top of her. Both of them froze for a moment, stopped breathing, trying to realize what just happened.

_'This soft thing... Lips? On mine?!' S_he thought while her eyes refused to blink even once.

As soon as he got off of her, she yelled:" Aaah! That was my first!"

"My poor ears T.T That was your fault! Who told you to run infront of cars! Plus, why'd i want to do that to you? gross!" He frowned while wiping his lips roughly.

Right at that moment, she realized how fast her heart was racing. She also realized her racing heart skipped a beat at his words.

A crying voice of a little kid was heard. Risa looked besides her towards the little child. Her gaze softened. She asked:" What's wrong? Are you lost?"

" *sniff* Mama told me not to watch two guys kissing. I'm a bad boy, so the bad guys in black are coming after me. Waaa!"

Risa blushing: "No no I'm a girl. You're a good child. They're after Us. Not you." Realizing what she just said, she yelled in panic:"US?!"

Otani looked over at the two men who started crossing the street after the light turned red.

"Crap! They're already almost here! Run! How could we forget?"

"It's because of what you did!" She complained while running.

"Can we argue later? It's hard to talk while running!"

"Okay, but I'll teach you a lesson later"

Reaching a dead end, Otani asked while panting hardly:" What do we do now?"

The guard who just caught up to them:"Just give up and let her come with us" He squeezed his eyes shut at how tired he was.

The other guard already held Risa's arms, then they caught Otani.

Risa started to breath heavily, frowning, then she collapsed, but the man who was grabbing her arms held her before she hit the ground.

Otani in worry:"Risa! Risa! Are you okay?" He glared at the man:" Back off! She needs help!"

The guard:" If you are trying to escape, this won't work"

"Are you blind? She's barely breathing, trembling and sweating madly! She shouldn't run like that with such a disease!" He scolded while struggling to set himself free from the other man's grasp.

"Oh, then we'll take her to the hospital"

"Idiot. She needs help now! If we wait 'till she reach hospital, she'll die! Gyuski will not be happy about it"

The guard starting to get scared:"Then tell me what to do"

" First. tell me how many times her heart beats in minute. Fast!"

The guard with shakey hands tried to measure her pulse, then he said to the other guard:"Let go of him! I'm not a Doctor! Let him do it since he knows how "

Otani got closer to Risa after being released. He punched the one holding her, making him fall backwards while she kicked the other one, taken aback, he didn't block the kick he received. Otani held Risa's arm making their run.

They got mixed with the crowed out there.

In a while...

"*pant* *pant* We lost them" Risa said.

"*pant* You deserve...*pant* An acting award" He swallowed at the dryness of his throat.

"How did you know...*pant* I was acting?"

" Did you forget? We think in the same way"

"Then you must know what I'll do next"

"Wha.." Before he could even ask, he found him self flying and colliding to wall behind him thanks to a painfull punch

"That's for stealing my first kiss" She placed a peck on her own fist.

* * *

**A/N:** How is the chapter? Let me know. I'm sorry for skipping a long time lapse, but I didn't think it'll be interesting to write about their lectures and training.

**Palomita love1 :**  
Thanks for the review it really made up my day :D  
I'm glad you liked how they don't fall in love since the very begining.  
I hope this update was soon enough

**hitachiin19:**  
It's such a pleasure to be told that Risa and Otani are as funny as in the anime :D  
I'm so happy you liked the idea of story and also so happy to get a review from you :3


End file.
